


Lemon Sugar

by clottedcreamfudge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec does not partake in the partying, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Shots, College, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Forensic Pathologist Magnus Bane, Friends to Lovers, If I ever write a fic without yearning please assume I'm possessed, It's all about the YEARNING, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus is a freewheeling bisexual, Mutual Pining, Partying, Pining, Sexual Content, Siblings, Sports Therapist Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, There's A Tag For That, They just really want Alec to get laid, University, Yearning, i can't believe that's a tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clottedcreamfudge/pseuds/clottedcreamfudge
Summary: “You’re looking at one of your binders right now, aren’t you?”Magnus says with a sigh, but Alec thinks he sounds a little fond.“I can always tell. You do this little hum, like you’re settling into million thread count sheets.”Alec snorts, feeling himself flush. He generally avoids thinking about sheets, beds, or horizontal surfaces of any kind when he’s speaking to Magnus.“You’ve never heard me settling into million thread count sheets,” he points out, even though that’s dangerously close to flirting. He tries not to think about it. He always tries not to think about it.➸The body has 206 bones, roughly 600 muscles, and over 2 billion nerve endings, and every single one of Alec's is in love with Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 87
Kudos: 400





	Lemon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening in the end notes.

_“All work and no play makes Alexander a dull boy.”_ Alec rolls his eyes but can’t help grinning into his phone, even though he’s pretty sure his best friend is trying to insult him.

“Alexander is fine with being a dull boy,” he says drily, booting up his laptop and pulling one of his many ring binders across the desk towards him. This one is black, just like the others, and each section is neatly colour-coded and alphabetised. The body has 206 bones, roughly 600 muscles, and over 2 billion nerve endings; Alec didn’t get to his final year of a sports therapy masters without picking up some tips on how to stay sane.

 _“You’re looking at one of your binders right now, aren’t you?”_ Magnus says with a sigh, but Alec thinks he sounds a little fond. _“I can always tell. You do this little hum, like you’re settling into million thread count sheets.”_ Alec snorts, feeling himself flush. He generally avoids thinking about sheets, beds, or horizontal surfaces of any kind when he’s speaking to Magnus.

“You’ve never _heard_ me settling into million thread count sheets,” he points out, even though that’s dangerously close to flirting. He tries not to think about it. He _always_ tries not to think about it.

 _“Not for lack of trying,”_ Magnus says smoothly, and Alec reminds himself that Magnus is just _like this_. With everyone. It just so happens that he and Alec spend a lot of time together, because they’re best friends, and so Alec ends up on the receiving end of this particular brand of _baseless flirtation_ pretty much every day. It’s fine. He’s fine with it. 

“Go get ready for your party and stop bothering me.”

_“It’s in three hours, Alexander. What on earth could I possibly have to start now that would take me three hours?”_

“Don’t insult me,” Alec scoffs, turning to _‘P - Pharmacology’_ in his binder. It’s a pretty big section. It has its own index. “You were complaining about your nail polish chipping earlier, so you’ll have to take that off then spend half an hour _at least_ picking out a new colour. You’ll change it twice, at minimum. Then you’ll change it again when you realise your outfit doesn’t match. Then you’ll get hungry and get into a fight with Raphael about whose turn it was to do the grocery shopping - and, by the way, it was yours. Raph did it last week. You chewed him out for ten minutes because he got the wrong kind of bread. He made a bread effigy of you in retaliation and Simon blew every fuse in the house trying to toast it.”

 _“You’re right - what am I doing talking to you? Arguing with Raphael is an integral part of my ritual, and it usually takes at least forty-five minutes.”_ Magnus’s voice is warm, and his laughter as they say goodbye has Alec smiling to himself for the next half an hour. 

The body has 206 bones, roughly 600 muscles, and over 2 billion nerve endings, and every single one of Alec's is in love with Magnus Bane.

➸

While Alec’s loath to admit it, Jace and Izzy were instrumental in introducing him to Magnus; Alec is about as likely to go to a party under his own steam as his sister is to wear flat shoes, but they’d dragged him along to a big one just off campus, in spite of his many protests. He’d already completed his foundation year by the time Izzy and Jace started; his siblings may pretend to be cool and independent, but the idea of them going to different universities had been completely unthinkable. Izzy would’ve gotten scurvy, and Jace would have been arrested for public indecency, probably. He usually calls Alec when he’s about to make a bad decision, and nine times out of ten Alec can get there with an extra pair of pants before all hell breaks loose.

So, a year after it began, Alec’s blessedly quiet (but ultimately, pretty lonely) time at college came to an abrupt and bass-thumpingly loud end.

Alec had been planning to stay at Raj’s party for ten minutes, maximum. He’d shown his face, made sure Izzy saw him holding a red solo cup, and stopped Jace from getting almost _immediately_ into a fight with some lax bro who’d insulted Jace’s hair. He had done his _duty_.

Then, as he’d made his way to the door, he’d been pulled up short by a guy in skin-tight leather trousers and a silk shirt barrelling into him like a particularly solid ragdoll.

“Jesus,” Alec muttered, pulling the guy up straight - and regretting it almost instantly when he saw the man’s face. To say he was beautiful would have been a tragic and unforgivable understatement; Alec had known even then that he’d never meet anyone that spine-meltingly hot again if he lived a thousand years. “Um, are you okay?”

Magnus grinned at him, slow and beautiful, and Alec had been completely lost.

“Just having a little disagreement with a couple of chronically heterosexual men who believe that my bisexuality is a threat to their very existence,” he said conversationally, and Alec had immediately turned in the direction of two angry-looking guys wearing identical snapbacks and mutinous expressions.

“Oh?” he’d found himself saying, surprised by how pissed off he was. “Seemed like a pretty physical disagreement.”

“Yes, well,” Magnus said with a shrug, and Alec had abruptly realised his hands were still on the other man’s biceps. The muscles that had shifted beneath silk with that slight movement had been… distracting. He removed his hands. “These are some _very physical_ guys, apparently. I’m still not sure that this isn’t some kind of elaborate mating dance.” One of the men practically growled at that, taking a sudden step forward - but he was stopped by Alec’s hand on his chest.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to do that,” Alec said firmly, staring down at the guy with a look that Izzy always called his ‘mom face’. It was a lot more terrifying a comparison if you’d ever met their mother.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Snapback #1 snarled, and Alec had frowned just a little at the venom in his voice.

“Actually,” he said slowly, “as the VP for Inclusion and Diversity, I’m pretty sure it has _everything_ to do with me. So you can either back off, or I can take a statement from-” He’d stopped, and Magnus had promptly filled in the blank.

“Bane. Magnus Bane. Forensic pathology student and freewheeling bisexual.”

“Right,” Alec said. “I can take a statement from Magnus here, and we can take our concerns to the Dean. I have a photographic memory, my brother’s girlfriend is a police sketch artist in her spare time, and I’m pretty sure I could get your names without much difficulty even without all that. Let me guess - football team?” The looks on their faces had told Alec he was right on the money. “Great. So, are we cool here?”

They had indeed been cool there.

“Would it be inappropriate of me to swoon?” Magnus asked with a laugh once the Snapbacks had made themselves scarce. 

“Already caught you once,” Alec said, rolling his eyes even as he’d found himself smiling. “Guess I could do it again.”

“So, does the VP for Inclusion and Diversity have a name, or is that privileged information?” Magnus said, while his smile did horrible and wonderful things to Alec’s heart.

“Oh, um,” Alec floundered; he’d kind of assumed Magnus would move on and go back to the party the moment he’d been left alone by Tweedles Dee and Dum. “Alexander - Alec. Alec Lightwood.” Magnus had taken his awkwardly proffered hand, and maybe it was static electricity or Alec’s dumb brain making shit up, but he could’ve sworn something tangible passed between them.

“It is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alexander.”

Alec had been even more surprised when Magnus had spent the rest of the evening with him, sipping at plastic cups of cheap wine together on the back porch and talking until the sun started to rise. Alec had fallen a little bit in love with him then, eyeliner a touch smudged in the watery grey light of early morning; it had probably only taken a couple of weeks of fierce, fast friendship before he’d been completely gone on the guy.

Magnus was - and is - the best friend Alec has ever had. The last three years have been as amazing as they have been bittersweet, and he’d never gamble what they have for anything.

Even though Magnus has also accidentally ruined him for any other person.

➸

“Hey, why the fuck are you still working?” Jace asks, barging into Alec’s room like he _lives here_ , which he _doesn’t_. Alec lasted one whole year living with his brother before literally everything about that entire situation became impossible.

“Because we’re at college, dumbass,” he replies dispassionately, not looking up from where he’s re-memorising muscle groups.

“It’s Friday,” Izzy says, entering the room behind Jace, _also_ like she lives here.

“I definitely locked that door,” Alec says with a sigh, closing his textbook with a thwack and swivelling round on his chair to glare at his siblings.

“And we got keys cut because you’re a boring stick in the mud who needs to be forced into social situations occasionally,” Izzy says brightly. Of course they got keys cut. Alec’s not even a little bit surprised.

“I don’t need an intervention,” he says calmly, choosing to ignore the fact that Jace is currently rifling through his fridge like he’s never eaten before. “I need to pass my degree with flying colours so that mom and dad eventually forgive me for ruining all their hopes and dreams of having a lawyer for a son.”

“A _straight_ lawyer,” Jace corrects him, holding a beer that has most likely been in Alec’s fridge for several months. “And you’re giving them a gay sports therapist.” He shakes his head with a grin and pops the can open with a hiss. “For _shame_.”

“Is that can actually _rusty?”_ Izzy asks, somewhere between impressed and appalled. 

“I hate you both,” Alec says pleasantly, spinning back to his textbook. “If neither of you are here to help with flashcards, you can go.”

“Nope, mi hermano,” Izzy says with a sigh, and suddenly Alec’s chair is being pulled away from his desk and wheeled around with a surprising amount of strength. “We are going to a _party_ , and you’re coming! There’s no point arguing, you won’t win. Jace and I can totally take you down if we team up.” This is sadly true. One on one, Alec is (just barely) the stronger fighter, but Jace and Iz are a surprisingly dynamic duo; they almost broke his nose _and_ his arm once during a friendly sparring session at the gym and the guy on duty had actually fainted at the amount of blood.

Alec had apologised and paid for the clean-up.

“I have an exam in a couple of weeks,” he protests weakly, but he stands up and shoves the chair back under his desk anyway. She’s right; there really isn’t much point in arguing.

“Dude, it’s the weekend,” Jace says with a snort of laughter, crumpling the already empty can and slam-dunking it into the recycling bin like the pseudo-jock he is. “Just this once, put a nice fucking shirt on and do some body shots off a bunch of strangers. Do it for the _experience_.”

“You really aren’t selling this to me,” Alec says drily, watching Izzy with mounting trepidation as she combs through his closet. He’s not sure what she’s hoping to find in the sea of black and grey that makes up his entire wardrobe, but she seems pretty determined, so he leaves her to it.

“Who knows,” Jace says, punching him hard in the shoulder, “you could end up scoring. You need me to lend you a condom?”

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence,” Alec sighs, running a hand over his face. “What do I have to do to get you to stop talking?” Izzy lets out an ‘a-ha’ of triumph and pulls out a burgundy button down from among Alec’s many monochrome tees.

“Wear this, brush your teeth, and meet us outside in five minutes,” she says brightly, throwing the shirt at him and grabbing Jace by the arm. “Don’t be late or I’ll kick your ass.” And then Alec is left alone with a shirt he didn’t even know he owned, and a deep sense of dread.

➸

"I'm not doing body shots off of anyone," Alec says flatly, arms crossed over his chest as though his own shirt is about to be forcibly removed from his body. The music is loud and terrible, and there are people everywhere. So far this is precisely as bad as he'd been expecting it to be.

"Nobody's asking you to," Izzy says with a bright laugh, pulling a bottle of limoncello out of god only knows where and waggling it at him. "Relax, big brother - it's just a party." Right, because Alec has always been _so_ relaxed at parties before now; Izzy is avoiding his eyes, so he can tell she's thinking exactly the same thing. He eyes the bottle of booze in her hand with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not your usual." In fact, it's _Alec's_ usual, which makes him very suspicious. What also makes him suspicious is that Jace has _completely_ disappeared, but that’s a more general feeling of unease - one that usually leads to him getting a call from campus security at 3am.

"I contain multitudes," Izzy says smoothly, dragging him further into the crush of bodies with the bottle held in front of her like a weapon. "I'm very complex. Oh, look! Magnus is here!" Alec would like to say he doesn't rise to the bait, but his eyes immediately search for Magnus in the sea of people without his permission. When they land on the man in question, Alec's stomach lurches and he bites back a frustrated groan. He looks, for lack of a better word, edible, and Alec wants to turn around and _leave_ because violently repressing himself for an entire evening around the object of his affections is so not his idea of a good time. He usually has more time to prepare than this.

Unfortunately, Magnus spots him before he can make a move towards the door.

"Alexander!" Alec smiles weakly at him as Magnus makes his way over, and suddenly Izzy is gone, leaving Alec with a bottle of limoncello and a very attractive man a scant few inches away from his own body. He doesn't even remember the former being shoved into his hands, but there it is. "I didn't think you were going to be here. It isn’t exactly your _scene_."

If anyone else had said that to Alec, he would've felt as though they were criticising him and his laughably poor social skills; with Magnus, it feels like it's a private joke between the two of them, and the delighted smile on Magnus's face at Alec’s surprise attendance is almost too much to bear.

"It's not," Alec admits, shrugging, "but you know Izzy."

"She is quite the force of nature," Magnus agrees, then he's got a hand on Alec's bicep and is moving them towards the surprisingly empty makeshift bar in the corner of the room before Alec can say anything else.

"I wasn't planning on drinking much," Alec says nervously, which was true before he saw Magnus, and has now become all the more important to his survival strategy for the evening. If he loses his inhibitions, he'll end up doing something embarrassing like confessing his undying love to Magnus and suggesting they get married and adopt several kids together. The idea is excruciating in its plausibility. There is a _reason_ Alec’s college experience has been relatively sober.

"Just a few body shots then," Magnus says decisively, and then he's _pulling his shirt over his head_ and _winking_ as he hops up onto the bar.

 _Fuck,_ Alec thinks desperately, taking in smooth, tanned skin and lean muscle and hoping that the low lighting hides the flush on his cheeks. He can't think of anything more tempting than what he’s being invited to do, but he also can't think of a worse combination than alcohol and his mouth on Magnus's body.

The thing is, of course, he really, _really_ wants his mouth on Magnus's body. There are very few things he has ever wanted more, in fact. He wants it more than he’d wanted the straight ‘A’s and full-ride scholarship that got him here. He wants it more than he wants to prove his parents wrong, and sometimes he wants _that_ so much it keeps him up at night.

Magnus plucks the limoncello out of Alec’s hands and unscrews the cap, knocking back a generous shot straight from the bottle and passing it back to him with a wicked grin. Alec watches Magnus swallow and _wants_ with a violent desperation that is all too familiar, and wholly unwelcome.

Looks like he's doing body shots.

“I’ve never done this before,” Alec says, then tries not to wince at how horribly virginal he sounds. It’s not like he doesn’t believe in casual sex, or licking reasonably high proof alcohol off other people’s bodies in a crowded room of strangers, but neither of these things have ever really appealed to him; it’s hard to find enthusiasm for one-night stands and no-strings-attached fun when you’re in love with your best friend. Who is also a demi-god, probably. 

“It’s our final year,” Magnus says - shouts, really, to be heard over the pounding bass. “It’s my responsibility as your best and most good-looking friend to pop as many of your college cherries as possible before you swan off to play doctors and nurses with a bunch of very rich and _very boring_ football players.”

“That’s not what a sports therapist does,” Alec says weakly, because he doesn’t really want to think about the rest of that sentence right now. Later, maybe - _definitely_. He’ll think about it _a lot_ , then feel bad about it afterwards.

“Less talking, more college-appropriate debauchery,” Magnus says with a click of his tongue, then he’s leaning back on his elbows like some kind of literal art piece and looking at Alec expectantly, like this is something they just _do_. Like Alec is any way emotionally prepared to feel Magnus’s skin under his tongue without having some kind of aneurysm.

“There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?”

“Not unless you want me to be horribly offended, no,” Magnus yells over the sudden excited screaming from the other side of the room. Alec thinks it’s the direction Izzy disappeared off to, so he keeps his eyes determinedly on Magnus; he hasn’t stayed sane for this long by paying attention to what his siblings get up to at parties. They overshare enough as it is without Alec actually having to _witness_ their misdeeds.

“Fine,” he concedes with an eyeroll, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt and uncapping the bottle of liquor again, “but you’re pouring.” Magnus looks completely delighted by this turn of events, as though Alec has made a habit of denying him anything at all for the last three years. 

He swipes the open bottle from Alec’s hands and, with a great deal of ceremony, pours a generous measure into his belly button. He’s a little _over_ -generous, rivulets of liquid spilling over and running down the golden muscles of his lower abdomen; Alec watches helplessly as some of the droplets stop at the waistband of Magnus’s skin-tight jeans, the fabric darkening slightly.

 _Transversus abdominis, internal oblique, external oblique_ , Alec chants in his head, trying to breathe through the dense knot of anxiety in his chest as he leans forward. He doesn’t think about how close he is to Magnus’s dick, or how this is dangerously similar to a dream he had a couple of weeks ago; he just has to do this _one thing_ and then Magnus will get bored, and Alec can go back to his room and immediately jerk off. He has a plan.

Magnus’s stomach muscles shift just slightly under Alec’s mouth and the burst of _sour-sweet_ on Alec’s tongue isn’t anywhere near sharp enough to distract him from what he’s doing. And since he’s an idiot, and also already going to hell for being the worst friend in the world, he runs his tongue over the damp trails at Magnus’s hip as well; lemon and sugar and something altogether less easily defined prickle at his taste buds.

He lifts his head up and Magnus is staring at him with an unreadable expression. His mouth is slightly open and he’s not smiling.

“Okay, body shots completed as requested,” Alec says as calmly as he’s able, hoping the tremors in his voice and hands are hidden by the tacky strobe lighting and thrumming bass. Magnus cocks his head to the side, still propped up on his elbows, the bottle of alcohol resting loosely in his hand where it sits on the countertop. There are people everywhere, but everything’s so loud and wild that Alec doesn’t think he’d even know if they were looking this way. He doesn’t know how he’d feel if they were.

“Technically incorrect,” Magnus says eventually, after staring at Alec for longer than he’s comfortable with being stared at. “You’ve done _one_ body shot. I requested body _shots_ \- plural. Suck it up, Lightwood.”

“I-” Alec’s voice and breath fail him all at once as Magnus lifts the bottle again and, shifting so he’s propped up with one hand, pours a spilling shot into the sharp cut of his collarbones.

 _Trapezius, sternocleidomastoid,_ Alec thinks hysterically. _Acromioclavicular joint, sternoclavicular joint, subclavius._ Magnus puts the bottle back down, but Alec can’t meet his eyes. His gaze follows the steady, inexorable path of a single droplet as it slides down Magnus’s chest, lower and lower-

 _Pectoralis minor, pectoralis major, internal intercostal._ Alec leans forward again without conscious thought; he’s close enough to Magnus’s face when his mouth meets skin that he hears Magnus’s sharp intake of breath. Alec feels the next, unsteady exhalation of air brush the tips of his hair, and it’s enough to send his already erratic heartbeat into overdrive. 

Maybe that’s why he lingers. He can blame it on the buzz of alcohol, on having literally _never_ gotten laid -- if anyone asks, he can say he was following instructions, humouring his friend, doing something entirely unlike himself because it’s his last year of college. There’s nothing left in the tempting groove of Magnus’s clavicle but he stays there anyway, running his tongue a little across taut golden skin stretched over delicate bones; he chases the taste of citrus, and when he pulls away it’s only because there’s nothing left of it and he’s struggling to breathe.

“Satisfied?” Alec asks, too loud to his own ears and yet still drowned out almost entirely by the thumping of his own heart and whatever shitty techno is playing over the speakers. He can’t look in Magnus’s eyes, focusing instead on the bottle in his left hand.

“Not quite.” Alec forces himself to look as Magnus moves, sitting up and swinging his legs around so that they bracket Alec’s body where he stands. Magnus lifts the bottle to his mouth again and takes a swig; his lips end up slick with it but he doesn’t move to lick away the moisture. The bottle is back on the counter now and Magnus reaches out to tangle his fingers in the fabric of Alec’s shirt, staring up at him with determination and _daring;_ Alec can’t fucking breathe.

“Just one more, pretty boy,” Magnus murmurs, and it’s so low, the room so insanely loud that Alec has to read his lips to understand; when he _gets it,_ the jolt that goes through him is hot and fierce, dangerous in the hope it stirs in his bones. Alec lets himself be pulled in, struck dumb by proximity and promise, helpless against the grip on his shirt and wondering briefly if he’s ever going to be able to drink limoncello again without getting inappropriately aroused.

When Magnus kisses him, he stops worrying. He stops _thinking._

Magnus tastes like vodka and lightning, like lemon sugar and possibilities. His mouth is soft and perfect, and Alec has his hands in Magnus’s hair before he even knows what he’s doing, stepping closer so their bodies are flush. He licks at the sweetness on Magnus's lips, which leads to their tongues meeting, which leads to Alec's spine turning to _water._ Teeth on his bottom lip have Alec dizzy with want, and he gasps as much for Magnus as he does for air when the other man unexpectedly pulls away.

He's too far gone to be ashamed by how he follows Magnus's mouth with his own, but Magnus stops him with a hand on his chest before he can get close enough to touch. Alec feels the warmth of it through his button down and knows Magnus must be able to feel the pounding of his heart.

"Take me home?" Magnus suggests, looking into Alec's eyes with such sincerity and longing that Alec almost says 'yes' without thinking about it. He’s wanted this for years, but he doesn't really know what's happening right now.

"If you're just trying to give me the full college experience," Alec starts shakily, but Magnus cuts him off with a brief, firm kiss. He feels rather than hears the disapproving hum as Magnus moves away again.

"Alexander, _this_ is not about college cherries," he says firmly, looking almost reproachful. The hand on Alec's chest slides up and over his shoulder, and then Magnus is cupping Alec's face with a gentleness that just about breaks him. "This is about you and me. So, please - just _take me home with you."_

It turns out Alec only needs to be asked twice.

He makes Magnus put his shirt back on - because he's sensible and they're going outside, _not_ because Magnus's body is distracting, and he’s worried he’s going to walk into something. He’s a little sad about all that skin disappearing, but then Magnus kisses him again for a few long minutes like he can’t help himself, and Alec forgets he’s sad. And also what his own name is.

He texts Izzy and Jace with one hand as they leave, the other one occupied in holding Magnus's as Alec is dragged out of the house at an alarming speed.

[To: Izzy; Jace] [23:09]

_Going home. Magnus coming with me. I will be deadbolting the door. Do not try to call me. I’m serious. Jace, don’t get arrested. Izzy, don’t let Jace get arrested._

Predictably, Alec's phone starts buzzing almost immediately, Izzy’s caller ID flashing up on his phone, followed quickly by Jace’s when he doesn’t pick up. Magnus is laughing, his shoulders shaking in a way that has Alec smiling helplessly at the freedom of it; Magnus uses the hand not in Alec’s to snatch the phone when Izzy makes her next attempt, answering it and bringing it to his ear.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s phone, Magnus ‘Fucking Finally’ Bane speaking - how may I direct your call today?” Alec flinches at the thumping bass and borderline _screeching_ coming from the other end of the line and Magnus pulls the phone away from his ear with a grimace.

“Sorry, Isabelle, I can’t hear you over the sound of all my dreams coming true,” he says seriously, eyes flicking over to Alec, whose heart has taken up semi-permanent residence in his throat. “Also, you have the wrong number. Goodbye.” When he hands the phone back to Alec it’s powered off, and he slips it into his pocket with a grateful smile.

Then he pushes Magnus up against the wall of the nearest building and kisses the breath out of him.

➸

The walk back to Alec’s shitty little studio apartment should take ten minutes, but it takes them more than half an hour because they can’t keep their hands off each other. When they finally get past Alec’s front door, he finds himself pressed against it, cool hands sliding up underneath his shirt as Magnus licks into his mouth.

“Deadbolt,” Alec manages to say between kisses, somehow lucid enough to realise that this is a _key_ part of the evening going well. One of Magnus’s hands leaves his body just long enough to slide the bolt home, before it’s back on Alec’s stomach and pushing his shirt up and over his head.

“Three _years,_ Alexander,” Magnus hisses, as he homes in on the sensitive skin of Alec’s neck. Until right now, Alec hadn’t even known he _had_ a sensitive neck, but the first brush of tongue under his jaw has him slamming his hand flat against the door to stabilise himself; his knees go weak and the high-pitched noise that comes out of his mouth is unplanned and embarrassing.

“I didn’t-” Magnus bites down and Alec loses his train of thought quite suddenly. He thinks he’d been trying to apologise, in a roundabout sort of way, for not realising his best friend wanted to _do him_. Because it’s kind of reasonable to expect that someone like Magnus - whose version of a filter is changing the phrase ‘fuck you’ to ‘ _sod_ you’ when having heated arguments with his tutors - would pass on that information at some point. Alec barely even understands his _own_ emotions; he’s not sure he should be trusted to interpret anyone else’s.

“It’s okay,” Magnus says as he pulls back, pressing his thumb just a little against the mark that must already be forming on Alec’s neck. He isn’t expecting the full body shiver it sends through him, but Alec gets the feeling he’s going to be surprised by quite a few things before the night is over. “I love you, but you’re _incredibly dense._ I knew that going in, after I flirted with you outrageously all night and came out of it with a giant crush and a fucking _study partner.”_

Alec’s not sure if he’s breathed properly in the last hour, but he lets himself now; the rush of oxygen is nothing compared to the overwhelming sense of rightness settling in his lungs alongside it. Magnus _loves_ him. They’re here, in Alec’s room, and Magnus _loves him._

“I’m a great study partner,” he says a little absently, because his brain is stupid, and he’s struggling to process this brand-new information with most of his neurons focused on firing off elsewhere. Magnus raises one elegant eyebrow.

“Really? That’s the part you’re focusing on?” His voice is equal parts warm and strained, the fingers at Alec’s neck and hip tightening almost imperceptibly. Alec slowly moves his hands, sliding them up the smooth, tanned skin of Magnus’s throat so that the other man’s face is cradled between his palms.

“I love you,” he says softly, surprised by how easily the words come after years of _not_ saying them. “You make me stupidly happy. Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It took me three years to tell you because it’s important, not because it isn’t.” Magnus is looking at him with more heat than the confession probably requires, hands wrapping gently around Alec’s wrists and resting there on a shaky exhale.

“Good,” he says eventually. He sounds pleased. Resolute.

“Good?” Alec asks with raised eyebrows. “That’s all I get?”

“Swell,” Magnus tries, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. “Stellar. Superb?”

“Keep going,” Alec says with a grin, hands moving out of Magnus’s grip almost of their own accord to land on the hem of the other man’s shirt.

“Stupendous,” Magnus continues, slightly muffled by fabric as Alec strips off his shirt. “Superlative. Splendid.”

“Are we in a period drama now?” Alec asks with a snort, leaning in to nose at Magnus’s neck, delighted by the stuttering halt it brings to the other man’s sibilant list of synonyms.

“Oh, Mr Lightwood,” Magnus says breathily, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him closer as Alec works at the last traces of citrus he finds on Magnus’s skin. “I’m quite sure this will _ruin_ my reputation, but I find myself enamoured of your rather impressive estate.” Alec laughs helplessly into Magnus’s throat, but he’s actually kind of worried by how much this is doing it for him.

“Mr Bane, I have been assured by many that you’re _perfectly_ capable of ruining your _own_ reputation,” he murmurs, and after that they’re _both_ giggling and it’s almost impossible to stop. Alec is a little shocked by how easy this is.

They laugh their way to the bed and out of their remaining clothes; Alec accidentally draws blood from his own bottom lip when Magnus finds a sensitive spot behind his knee with his tongue; Alec is subjected to a very firm but awkward conversation about safe sex, which starts with him reiterating that he is _“a virgin Magnus this is excruciating”_ and ends with Magnus admitting that he hasn’t had any sexual partners since he last got tested.

“If you mention her name in this bedroom, I’m leaving,” Alec says firmly, and Magnus rolls his eyes and reminds Alec that this is _his bedroom_. He doesn’t say anything about Camille though, which is good because Alec finds the thought of her nauseating enough under normal circumstances.

Magnus then goes on to make several very loud complaints about the state of Alec’s mattress and only stops when Alec gets his mouth around Magnus’s dick; the noises he makes _then_ suggest he no longer cares about the mattress in any capacity, and would in fact be fine lying on concrete. The lead up to sex is _fun,_ really, in a way Alec had never really expected it to be - and he’s thought about it _at length_.

Giving a blowjob is _also_ pretty fun, even if Alec’s not sure he’s necessarily very good at it. It takes concentration and coordination, which he is at least _decent_ at, and Magnus seems pretty enamoured of the results, if the swearing and moaning he’s doing are any indication. “Your _mouth_ ,” is something that Magnus says quite a lot, breathy and frantic, and Alec has to close his eyes against a wave of arousal _every time_. It’s like a feedback loop, every bit of pleasure he pulls out of Magnus settling low in his own gut and taking him just that little bit higher.

Alec ends up getting quite a lot of come in places he wasn’t expecting to, but he’s kind of into it; this isn’t really a surprise, given some very specific dreams he’s had over the last few years, but he does wonder if it’s normal. Then Magnus pulls him up for an _incredibly_ searching kiss and starts cleaning him off with long, lazy sweeps of his tongue, and suddenly Alec doesn’t care very much for normal.

“Thank goodness you divested yourself of your cravat before proceeding,” Magnus says hoarsely, and Alec rolls his eyes as he moves up to stifle breathless laughter with his own mouth; it’s kind of hard to kiss him properly when they’re both grinning like dorks, but Alec gives it his best shot. Looks like they’re _both_ in love with a fucking idiot.

It takes Alec less than thirty seconds to come when Magnus repays the favour, which is unsurprising, if a little disappointing. 

To Alec. Magnus isn’t disappointed in the _slightest_.

“That’ll take the edge off,” he says with a kiss to Alec’s hip, grinning up at him as he runs his hands firmly up Alec’s thighs. “You’ll last longer this way.”

“And what am I meant to be lasting longer for?” Alec asks, tongue feeling a little heavy in his mouth as he drags Magnus’s smug, beautiful face up to his own. The kiss is meant to be quick - he really does intend to give Magnus breath to answer his completely serious question - but it gets out of hand alarmingly fast. The problem is that Magnus is just _too good_ at this, and Alec is panting and hard again in what feels like no time at all, his question still completely unanswered; he’s also managed to forget what he’d asked, and why it had ever seemed important.

 _“Years. Jesus,”_ Magnus murmurs nonsensically against a tendon in Alec’s throat, then he’s moving down and fastening his teeth around a nipple and Alec _yelps_. Magnus goes to pull back, presumably alarmed by whatever the hell _that_ was, but Alec makes a desperate little noise in his throat and threads his fingers through Magnus’s hair to keep him in place.

“S’good,” he insists. He might be slurring just a little. The next brush of Magnus’s mouth against him is gentler, but then his teeth and tongue are back, and Alec’s apparently spent his entire adult life completely unaware that his nipples are directly hardwired to his dick. “Oh my god,” he chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut and arching a little into the touch.

“Alexander, you’re spoiling me,” Magnus groans, moving away only long enough to switch to the other side of Alec’s chest. He doesn’t get a response, because Alec is kind of _beyond_ right now, but he’s pretty sure _he’s_ the one being spoiled. Destroyed, actually. Ruined entirely for anyone else. He’s not the same man he was two hours ago.

Eventually it becomes apparent that they’re both achingly hard again, and there’s a certain amount of incidental rutting going on. Which is when Alec gets an answer to the question he’d forgotten he’d asked.

“Not to overwhelm you on your first night with another person,” Magnus says with a gasping little breath, brought about by Alec’s teeth on his earlobe, “but if you’re up for fucking or being fucked, I am very much here to support you in that endeavour.”

Alec feels a lot of things at that particular proclamation. He’s surprised, however, when his mouth opens, and he speaks without any apparent prompting from his brain.

“I’ve thought about you fucking me on and off for three years.”

While this is true, Alec hadn’t exactly been planning on saying it. Sure, ‘playing it cool’ has never been one of his strengths, but he figures he’s still gone a little intense for his first time. Classic him, really, he thinks as he struggles not to fold in on himself; ruin the nice thing before you’ve really gotten to enjoy it, waiting just long enough that you’ve got a taste. That way it’ll hurt just that little bit more when it’s ripped away from you.

Alec’s self-deprecating internal monologue is brought to a swift and pleasant close by Magnus’s mouth pressing hotly against his own.

“Shut up,” Magnus whispers frantically when he pulls back, eyes wide and full of a desperate need that Alec feels echoed in his own rib cage.

“I didn’t-”

“You think _really loudly,”_ Magnus interrupts him, then there’s more kissing and Alec’s mind goes delightfully blank. There’s nothing except the press of Magnus’s body against his own, the sheen of sweat where their skin slides together, and the aching want in his bones.

Eventually it’s too much.

“Okay, we need to-” he bites back a moan as Magnus spreads his legs with warm palms, moving down just far enough to press the flat of his tongue firmly against Alec’s right nipple. He has discovered in the last half an hour that it is the more sensitive of the two, and Magnus appears to have noted this as well, to glorious effect.

“Lube,” Magnus says in a low, urgent voice, like that one word is a question and a directive all by itself. Alec fumbles at the space between his mattress and the headboard on autopilot and manages through some kind of blind luck to locate what Magnus is asking for.

“Please,” he says desperately, not even really sure what he’s saying, and Magnus surges up to kiss him again; Alec sinks into it, not wanting to breathe if every inhale isn’t saturated with _this_. He’s gone twenty-two years without this kind of intimacy, and spent three very long years thinking about _exactly this_ ; Alec doesn’t know how he fucking survived.

“I’ve got you, angel,” Magnus murmurs, his voice thick with something that seems like too much for the peeling paint and stained carpets of Alec’s cramped, perpetually magnolia apartment. 

Alec very quickly finds himself unable to think anything other than _‘oh’_ when Magnus gets one slick finger inside of him.

“Okay,” he says in an oddly high-pitched voice, turning his head to the side just so he knows he won’t see anything at all if he opens his eyes. “Fuck.” It’s a little weird to have someone else doing this to him; his life may have been thus far sex-free, but it’s not like Alec is a fucking _nun._ There’s a stark difference, however, between the angle he can manage with his own fingers, and the angle Magnus is subjecting him to now.

“Alright?” Magnus asks him breathlessly, like he’s doing something more strenuous than just driving Alec to distraction.

“Mmhm,” Alec manages, pushing back against the pressure and sinking his teeth a little harder into his ruined bottom lip. “Yep. More is fine.”

“Yes, because _fine_ is what I was going for,” Magnus says with a choked-off huff of laughter; Alec’s pithy retort falls away when he feels the stretch of a second finger beside the first, and he arches his back without really meaning to.

“That’s a little more fine,” Alec admits, and his voice sounds about as desperate as he feels. Then Magnus hits his prostate and he edges over from desperate to _needy._ “Fucking - _ah._ Yes. Jesus fuck.” The audible breath that shudders out of Magnus at that would be gratifying if Alec could feel anything past the coiled heat in his abdomen and the blood rushing in his ears.

“Alexander, that’s several dollars you owe to the swear jar.” How the fuck is Magnus still talking in sentences?

“Fuck the swear jar - _ah_ ,” Alec says resolutely, gasping as Magnus crooks his fingers and sends sparks skittering up his spine again. He doesn’t even _have_ a swear jar.

“Just a little more,” Magnus soothes, but his voice is like a frozen lake at the advent of spring; there’s something brittle in the splintering of it, something slick and hot waiting beneath the cracked surface that’s ready to spill over.

“Do it,” Alec says through gritted teeth, even though he’s always stopped at two fingers, and this is already a lot to take. It’s _more_ because of the angle, and it’s _more_ because it’s Magnus _;_ it’s _more_ by virtue of it being _them_ rather than just him, and Alec already feels like he’s unravelling. 

The third finger really is something else, and Alec isn’t sure he wants a body anymore. It’s kind of painful, burning like he isn’t meant to take this much, but it also feels like the start of something entirely new. It isn’t horrible, but it’s definitely not what he’d been expecting, and Alec really hates being unprepared; he’s been on the back foot for the last two hours at least, and this really isn’t helping.

Then Magnus gets _just_ deep enough, crooking his fingers at the perfect angle, and Alec nearly loses his mind. It takes at least a minute for Alec to realise Magnus is murmuring to him, and it takes him even longer to realise it’s because he’s making noises that are far too close to whimpers for comfort.

“Nearly there, sweetheart.” Alec pushes back a little harder against the intrusion, gasping at the intensity of the sensations zipping up his spinal cord. “Almost-”

“Jesus, just fuck me already, Mags,” Alec grinds out, the stupid little nickname falling off his tongue without a thought - mostly because his brain capacity is entirely taken up by what’s happening in the vicinity of his ass.

“Impatient.” Magnus is probably going for levity, but he sounds absolutely ruined, missing the mark by quite a large margin. Alec turns his face back to Magnus and opens his eyes, which is probably a mistake, because Magnus’s entire expression says he’s about ready to eat Alec alive. Alec is very much into that look.

Magnus kisses him as he removes his fingers, swallowing up the little sob Alec makes at the sudden _lack_ , and then he’s lining up and, okay… Alec had thought it was too much before but that’s only because he hadn’t felt _this._

“Breathe, darling,” Magnus advises, like Alec isn’t _trying_. 

“Shut up,” he snaps, pulling Magnus back down into an uncoordinated, apologetic kiss to distract himself from the pain. Magnus kisses back with a little more finesse, turning it into something simultaneously hot and soft, and Alec feels some of the tension he’s holding in his body drain away by increments. He’s still not comfortable, but Magnus is inside him and that’s brand new, so he probably shouldn’t be surprised that it’s a little weird.

Also, to reiterate: it’s _Magnus_ inside him. If he focuses on that it feels more than a little okay.

“Mr Lightwood,” Magnus says in a strained voice, nosing at the soft skin behind Alec’s ear with a shuddering exhale. “Would you think it awfully forward of me if I began moving in earnest?” Alec’s laugh is a cross between a sob and a hiccup, because Magnus is _deranged,_ and Alec loves him so much it makes his chest ache.

“I shall be rather put out if you do _not_ , Mr Bane,” he manages to say, before Magnus makes good on his suggestion and all coherent thought flies out of Alec’s head entirely. He gasps and scrabbles at Magnus’s back at the first full thrust, and it very quickly goes from ‘a little okay’ to ‘the only thing he ever wants to do for the rest of his life’. “Oh my god,” he whimpers, and Magnus’s answering words are completely lost to the rush of blood in Alec’s ears.

His world narrows down to this: the feeling of Magnus moving inside him; Magnus’s teeth at his throat; Magnus’s body pressing down into his, solid and present, an anchor in a storm even as his bones make a valiant attempt to liquefy and drown him.

Everything is _Magnus_ , and Alec comes on a choked gasp when a hand closes around his cock, needing nothing more than that touch to topple him into white noise and weightlessness. It’s so intense that he can’t do anything but let it wash over him, hands clenching in the bed sheets and spine arching as everything but the sharp heat of his orgasm slips out of focus. He just about holds onto the feeling of Magnus inside him, the stutter of hips and the unfamiliar warmth filling him up making him whine and clutch a little harder at the sheets, as Magnus buries his face in Alec’s neck with a fractured cry.

It takes several minutes for Alec to come down, and the second he’s lucid enough to operate his own limbs, he pulls Magnus into what must be their hundredth kiss of the night. Their thousandth. He’s delighted to have lost count. Magnus goes easily, pressing back against Alec’s mouth with something a little hungry, as though he’s no longer desperate but can still remember how it feels to be.

“Is it always so…” Alec says softly, stopping himself only because he sounds so horribly _fragile_ and he’s not sure he likes it. Magnus noses across his cheekbone with a lazy fondness that settles him, and he swallows, forcing himself to finish. “I mean, it’s not always that… intense, right? With everyone?” Magnus pulls back and the look he gives Alec makes him want to squirm; it’s warm and familiar, like maybe Alec’s seen it out the corner of his eye before, on the very periphery of his vision. It makes his skin feel hot and tight.

“If it was like that for everyone,” Magnus says slowly, “I don’t think anyone would get anything else done.” 

_Oh_ , Alec thinks. And then he has to kiss Magnus again.

➸

Unfortunately, the world doesn’t stop turning just because the man you’ve wanted for years confesses his love to you and gives you a bunch of spectacular orgasms. And, in the unlikely event that the world _were_ to do something unexpected in the rotating department, Jace and Izzy are not so changeable.

Which is why Alec’s genuinely surprised that it takes them until 10am on Saturday to start hammering on his front door, yelling about _“prurient details”_ (Izzy) and _“measurements”_ (Jace).

“How long do you think it’ll be before they call the fire department?” Magnus muses from the bed, making absolutely no attempt to cover himself up or look less alluring. Alec thinks that’s the _least_ he could do, given that Alec himself is having to get dressed in order to answer the door before his siblings break it down.

“Can you look less… naked?” Alec asks with a vague wave of his hand, pulling a shirt over his head and scowling at the noises coming from outside his apartment.

“Do you want me to _look_ less naked, or actually _be_ less naked?” Magnus asks with a raised eyebrow, like he doesn’t know full well that Alec just wants him to _cover up his dick for a second._

“Magnus,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look a little bit less like he’s been supremely well-fucked. Several times. Alec hadn’t thought he’d be able to go again after Magnus having done such a thorough job the first couple of times, but apparently his body is full of surprises.

It is also currently full of _other things_ , because he hasn’t had a chance to have a shower yet, so he really hopes this is going to be a short interrogation.

“Alexander, your shirt is on back to front,” Magnus says pleasantly, getting to his feet and grabbing his jeans from the floor. He pulls them on with surprising ease, given how tight they are, and Alec tries very hard not to think about the fact that he’s not wearing any underwear. A couple of hours ago, Magnus had literally woken him up with a blowjob, so he isn’t sure why the idea of him going commando has Alec so flustered.

“At least I’m wearing a shirt,” he shoots back, which even he has to admit is weak. He’s not sure where his brain is, but he strongly suspects it got fucked out of him some time in the last 11 hours; he’s going to fail his final year of college because of Magnus Bane’s dick.

“More’s the pity,” Magnus says with a grin, pulling him into a kiss that has Alec boneless in seconds. “You should probably get that,” Magnus murmurs eventually, pulling back with another, softer smile as the shouting from the other side of Alec’s door steadily increases in volume.

“Being an only child must be so relaxing,” Alec says with a wistful sigh, before marching over to the door and pulling back the deadbolt. He rips the door open so fiercely that Izzy practically _falls_ over the threshold, though she recovers fairly well considering the height of her heels.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Jace says accusingly, grinning like an absolute nutjob as he looks between Alec and Magnus. “I thought we might find you like, _revising_ together or something, but Alec, buddy... You look like you’ve been-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Alec interrupts him loudly.

“I don’t know, Alexander,” Magnus says from behind him, sounding amused. “I’m interested to know what you look like you’ve been doing.”

“You’ve got something in your hair,” Izzy says conversationally, grinning like a shark. Alec feels his face flushing, but he doesn’t move; if he moves, they’ll come all the way into the room, and he really doesn’t want them to do that.

“I’m not sure which one of us you’re talking to,” Magnus says, stepping forward to stand by Alec and slipping an arm around his waist. “It really could be either one of us. I, for example, frequently find glitter in my hair after a night out. Once there was even a party popper.” Jace’s face looks about ready to split in two, and Izzy’s expression is similarly delighted.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Jace says, punching Alec on the shoulder and laughing. “All grown up and finally getting under Magnus.”

“Bold of you to assume I was on top,” Magnus says mildly, and Alec almost chokes on his own spit.

“Please stop encouraging them,” he says faintly, as Izzy throws her head back with a shout of laughter. Jace looks like this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Why are his siblings such _gigantic perverts?_

“Well, this has been delightful, but your arrival here _did_ mean that Alexander felt it necessary to put a shirt on,” Magnus says with a forlorn sigh, and Alec feels his fingers start to slide beneath the hem of said shirt. “A tragedy, in my opinion, and one which I hope to rectify in the next five minutes.”

“Magnus,” Alec says, semi-reproachfully. Unfortunately, he’ll probably be weak for this man until the day he dies, so it comes out fonder than he means it to.

“Just doing the Lord’s work.”

“You guys are adorable,” Izzy says warmly, finally taking a step back out of the room and dragging Jace with her. “Stay hydrated! Replacing fluids is-” Alec makes a wounded noise and pushes them the rest of the way out the door, glaring the whole time.

“Goodbye,” he says firmly, shutting the door on his siblings’ grinning faces and throwing the deadbolt back into place with grim satisfaction. Magnus uses the hand on Alec’s waist to turn him around the second they’re alone again, pressing him back into the plywood and leaning up for a soft kiss. It’s so similar to last night, stumbling back here with fire in their veins, and yet wholly different; he doesn’t think he’s ‘got it out of his system’ exactly, but it’s kind of nice to be kissed by Magnus without it consuming him.

That feeling of calm abstraction goes out the window when Magnus drags him into the bathroom.

“It’s a rite of passage,” he says solemnly, hands working at the zip on Alec’s jeans as he tugs him towards the shower. Alec doesn’t know how Magnus manages to take him from nought to super fucking ready in no time at all, but his blood already feels a bit like it’s fizzing in his veins when Magnus pulls off his back-to-front shirt, smoothing his palms down Alec’s chest with a heady kind of reverence.

And, because Alec is a person second and a fucking mess first, he takes that moment to ask, “so, are you my boyfriend now?” 

Magnus’s hands still where they’re attempting to remove every item of Alec’s clothing at once, his eyebrows climbing slowly up his forehead as he processes the question. Alec goes for broke, since he now wants to die anyway, and he can hardly make this worse. “I don’t think I’m made for casual. I just - I love you, and the word ‘boyfriend’ sounds so juvenile for what I feel, but I want it anyway.”

Magnus stares at him for a moment, and Alec’s not _worried_ exactly, but it’s still a relief to see the smile that eventually spreads across the other man’s face.

“Alexander,” he says softly, and Alec has never liked his full name much, but from Magnus’s mouth it’s a sin and a revelation, “I’m not sure how much clearer I need to be about my intentions here. Do I need to give you my class ring? Change my Facebook status to ‘this guy, am I right’? Have my Letterman jacket tailored to your delectable frame?”

“You’re a pathologist,” Alec argues, grinning stupidly.

“My lab coat then,” Magnus replies without missing a beat. “The point is, I’m horribly in love with you. I’d have been nothing but your best friend until the end of my days if it meant having you in my life, but I rather think I’m going to prefer being your boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Alec says a little shakily, placing his hands on Magnus’s waist and trying to calm the staccato beating of his heart. “I’ll start handing out flyers.” Magnus snorts and winds his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I’ll hire a skywriter,” he says with a smile, and Alec’s answering laughter is swallowed up by the press of Magnus’s mouth against his.

Alec could _really_ get used to this. He thinks he’s probably going to be allowed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening:  
> • TeamMate - Until You Find Me  
> • Mattis - The Chain  
> • Billy Lockett - Wide Eyed  
> • Harry Styles - Watermelon Sugar  
> • Janelle Monáe - Make Me Feel  
> • Sara Bareilles - I Choose You
> 
> Some of these are obvious, but look me in the goddamn eyes and tell me Magnus Bane's theme isn't 'Make Me Feel', the ultimate pan/bisexual anthem; I dare you. I will STARE YOU DOWN, PAL.
> 
> I wish I could say I'm going to stop here, having written five fics for this fandom in like three weeks. Unfortunately, I am weak, and need to be sent directly to horny jail, because I seriously doubt I'm going to be able to keep that promise. I yeeted myself into the heart of the fandom and now I guess I live here, so...? HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.
> 
> **Now translated into русский by Umbrella and Company here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10461889**


End file.
